kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom-20200213-history
Yukiji
Yukiji (雪路) was the former lover from Tomoe's forgotten past. Her village was destroyed in a yokai attack by Akura-ou and his comrade Tomoe, leaving her the only survivor. Though in the chapter 18, Akura-ou stated that a lot of them managed to escape, as he was looking for Yukiji he figured that she might have escaped with them. Nanami Momozono's spirit was taken to the past using Mizuki's time-traveling Incense Burner and into Yukiji's body. It was during that time that Nanami (as Yukiji) met Tomoe of the past. Appearance Yukiji appears to be a fair-skinned young woman in her early 20's with long straight hair that reaches past her shoulders to her mid-back, dark cold eyes and dark brown hair similar to Nanami Momozono's. Her face and eye shape are similar to Nanami's but much more mature and sharp-looking. However, she admitted that her eyes could never be like Nanami's for it lacked the hope Nanami's eyes held. She is also noted to have small hands. Yukiji is widely known for her beauty that makes many men desire her as a wife. Personality Yukiji is usually a very composed, apparently very cold, calculating and sometimes even cruel woman but she is kind, brave in reality as she is willing to help those in need for as long as they are humans. She is also very smart and knowledgeable. But it is only because of her beauty that she is sought after by many men who wish to make her their wife. Though Yukiji wants to get married, she refuses to marry just anyone. This was shown when Nanami Momozono asked her how the meeting with a suitor turned out, Yukiji replied that he was an old pervert and that she kicked him in the face, which led her to make another, better, marriage arrangement. Yukiji and Nanami have similar personalities, but Yukiji doesn't mind shedding blood and has no remorse, which was shown when she cuts off a Yokai's head, not at least bit concerned with the blood on her face as she proceeded to cut up the Yokai some more. However, her father stopped her. Yukiji appears to be lady like and one can never guess that she has a violent personality. When she is with Nanami, it becomes evident that she is tomboyish with her speech and actions. However, Yukiji doesn't seem to let others on about how she is truly like. Her most distinguishing trait, besides her beauty, is her hate for yokai, which she blames them for her being all alone in the world due to a yokai burning down her original village. She has a deep desire to be married in order to create a blood-related family, to save herself from her loneliness. History Yukiji lived five hundred years ago from prior to the start of the manga. Not much is known about her or where she came from besides that she was born into a small village that was destroyed by the two most powerful demons in the world, Akura-ou (The Demon King) and Tomoe (The Demon Fox). It is shown that while Nanami Momozono was inside of Yukiji's body during this event, that she tripped and fell. And during the flash backs in the most recent chapters, it is evident that Yukiji came back to her village and saw that everything was burnt to the ground, leaving her with no home or family. It's unknown if Yukiji then left to find another village or not, but she became the adopted daughter of a nobleman due to her talents and beauty and she had stayed in that house ever since then. Relationships Nanami Momozono On Nanami's first time-travel to the past using only her spirit, she inhabit's Yukiji's body wherein she and Yukiji have their first encounter with the past Tomoe. This was at the time Yukiji saw her village burned down by no other than Tomoe and Akura-ou and she developed her long-running hatred for youkai. Later on she time-travels once more in order to get the Dragon King's eye from Yukiji but if unable to do it and instead helps her eat it. Some more years later, she appears as a mysterious girl whom Yukiji saves from being killed by the village men when they thought she was a youkai. She takes her to her home and treats her like a member of her family. Nanami helps Yukiji with being able to live her dreams; to find happiness and get married by acting as a substitute in her wedding procession when it was found out that Akura-ou was after her life. After Yukiji sees Nanami disappear back to the future, she starts to think of her as a messenger from heaven, and continues to think of her often even though years had passed since they had last seen each other. As for Nanami, she was jealous of her because she thought of her as Tomoe's lover. Still, Nanami went out of her way to get her to find happiness, hoping for her to be happy in the end, and was truly devastated after learning of her death. Once she found out that she was related to Yukiji, Nanami cried in happiness, relieved that a part of Yukiji still continues to live inside her. Fuuta He was her servant boy when she was in her adopted father's house. He had very high respect for her and often told others about her hard past after youkai burnt her home down. He cared for her deeply and hoped that she would be happy in her new life when she got married. He later joins in the search to find Ontake Mountain and is successful. Tomoe Along with Akura-ou, he burned down Yukiji's village, thus beginning Yukiji's hatred for yokai. She sees him as only a yokai, and wishes for his death. As shown when she told the village men that if the kid she was keeping her house for Nanami's sake was a yokai, then she would kill him with her own hands.The way she impassively cut off the head of a yokai, it's clear that she meant what she said. She saw Tomoe and Nanami's love connection when he dropped her off at the lord's house, calling her Yukiji. When Akura-ou raided her home, she made a desperate effort to protect her unborn child and begs Tomoe to save her despite her hatred for yokai. Even after he did so, she becomes cold towards him and keeps her eyes close when he is around in order to hide the fact she was Yukiji and not Nanami. When Tomoe learns that she may die from childbirth, he rushes to Ryou's Kingdom, retrieves his eye and feeds it to Yukiji, thus enabling a successful delivery. Akura-ou Though unknown to her, he was the yokai that attacked her hometown and her new house where she lived happily with her husband, whom Akura-ou beheaded. He left Yukiji once again with no family and now a widow carrying an unborn child. Feudal Lord of Koishikawa Was a feudal lord of a small country known as Koishikawa. He was Yukiji's husband for about eight years and they both lived happily. Yukiji cared for him a lot and considered him a good and kind man having looked out for her loving her enough that he wanted her as his only wife and not having any concubines which was considered unusual in that era, especially since Yukiji was too weak to bear children. However, by miracle, they soon find she was expecting a child after all, filling her husband with joy. Unfortunately, it was not soon after that their happiness came to an end when he was killed by Akura-ou. Yukiji cries, blaming herself for his death. Later, she imagined that he held her for the last time and promised to keep his bloodline safe and protect her unborn child at all costs, going as far as to ask help from one she truly despised, in which case was Tomoe. However during her time with Tomoe, she still thinks of him often as she believes that her husband's deceased soul still lives on and communicates with her through her dreams when he is worried about her. Hiiragi Hiiragi is her daughter. During her pregnancy, Yukiji was very ill and would have most likely not have been able to give birth to her healthy if it wasn't for the Dragon Lord's eye. The eye was passed on to the child. Yukiji loved her daughter very much, hoping that she will live a happy and long life in which youkai couldn't ruin. Yukiji was willing to risk her own health if her baby could be healthy. Some time after the birth of Hiiragi, she died, leaving her child alone. Nevertheless, Hiiragi lives a happy life and ends up having a healthy daughter of her own. Etymology *The name Yukiji means "happiness" (幸) or "snow" (雪) (yuki) and "two" (二) (ji). **Part of the name Yuki 'means "reason, cause" (由) ('yu) and "valuable" (貴) or "chronicle" (紀) (ki). Quotes *"I am not from this village. My hometown was attacked by yokai, and everything was burnt down. That's why, in this world, I have no family. There's no one who's blood-related to me anymore. However, strangely, whenever I am with you, I can feel that same warmth and adoration from before... Nanami, getting married is a good thing. I'll be able to create someone who is of my own blood..." *"I will be back after four or five days. I'll have Fuuta take care of you, so rest assured. It's nothing serious. It's only marriage. The master of the house from the other side just wants to see my face. So that I can earn more dowries." *(About Nanami Momozono) "Her eyes are clear and pure." *(To Nanami) "Follow me, I'll show you my family. What's your name?" *(To Nanami) "All Yokai, Go and Die." *(To Townsmen) "Don't touch me with your dirty hands." *(To Nanami) "We are really not alike at all Nanami. I don't have your type of eyes. Yes, full of hope that will never dull in bad times." Trivia *Once Nanami Momozono travels back in the past again, she meets the cruel Yukiji who has now become the adopted daughter of a nobleman. When news goes out that the fox demon named Tomoe is hurt, Yukiji ignores it (Even though it is stated that she was the one who saved him), while Nanami goes out to find him and brings him back. *Nanami and Yukiji have similar features. **Although their hairstyles are different, they have the same face apart from the eyes which, as noted by Yukiji, Nanami's eyes are too pure and innocent like, which was how she was able to tell she wasn't a yokai. *Yukiji's point of marriage is that it's a good thing because she can make someone from her own blood. Due to the destruction of her village, she was left alone. Nanami on the other hand believes that marriage is a scary and almost bad thing due to her family history of picking bad men. *Unlike Nanami, Yukiji appears to be more proper and lady-like, but Nanami seems to have a bigger heart than Yukiji because Nanami cares for both yokai and humans. *Yukiji can't hold down a lot of sake. *Both Yukiji and Nanami have no blood-related family to be with. *Both Nanami and Yukiji are considered shameful women in their home towns because of their backgrounds and situations. Both speak their minds and don't put up with men looking down on them. *Like Nanami, Yukiji was adopted into a higher status. Thought she was adopted into a high status family while Nanami was given the position of deity. *The voice actor for Yukiji is the same as the one for Nanami. *It is revealed in the manga that Yukiji was killed by Akura-ou. es:Yukiji Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female characters